


Redamancy

by Calamitous_Magpie



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Fluff, I am not kidding when I say fluff, M/M, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamitous_Magpie/pseuds/Calamitous_Magpie
Summary: Redamancy - noun: the act of loving in return.Or: significant others stealing each other's clothing is a universal phenomenon.
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/William Laurence
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Temeraire Summer Exchange 2020





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theinconceivabletruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/gifts).



> This is my piece for the Temeraire Summer Exchange, gifted to theinconceivabletruth! I hope you enjoy it and that you had a good time with the exchange!

Laurence woke to a thin stripe of light falling across his eye that had somehow wormed its way between the curtains. Curtains, he remembered, that were not a part of Tharkay’s manor, nor his family’s estate, nor anywhere in England. They were part of a secluded room at the Tuileries, in Paris, France.

Becoming slightly more aware, Laurence’s attention was quickly brought to the fact that there was someone else in the bed, limbs entangled with his own where they had slept together. Napoleon, he reflected, looked peaceful only when he was asleep; awake he was full of almost manic energy, and he got so little rest it was a wonder he functioned at all. Currently, it was hard to believe he was that same person - his face was relaxed, his hair ruffled and out of place. Laurence loved these moments, the times when there was a break in the endless barrage of political concerns and stress and wakefulness. Trying not to rouse him, Laurence twisted his head to see the wreckage of the room, rather less orderly than it had been last night before their… indiscretions. He flushed, briefly remembering what had happened.

The war had ended five years ago, and the reasons for their “diplomatic visits” were getting thinner and thinner; by now, it might have been less trouble to simply say they were friends. Certainly many would find it strange - the man who had tried to take over Europe and the man who had stopped him from doing precisely that did not seem to be the best of pairings - but it wasn’t as though anyone could stop them, and who would dare reprimand an emperor on his choice of companions?

That, though, was a discussion for later; currently, Laurence needed to extract himself from their embrace and get dressed - the sun was already up and bright. Slowly he pushed himself up, moving first his legs, then one arm, then the other. He had almost freed himself completely when he felt fingers graze his upper arm and shoulder. Looking back, he saw Napoleon, now slightly awake with his eyes just open enough to see.

“None of that. Come back.”

“We must get dressed, love - the sun is up, and I believe it is almost midmorning.” Laurence gently laced his fingers through Napoleon’s, then brought his hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. Napoleon watched, his dark eyes resting on Laurence’s fingers, then his face, before tugging him towards him.

“I said come back.” He pulled Laurence’s arm close and lay across his forearm, his hands holding onto him by his shoulder.

“It would be best if we got up -”

“ _Non, mon cher_ ; you are so warm.”

“We have our duties,” Laurence said, lightly tugging at his entrapped arm.

“Duty can wait another few minutes; I did not become the ruler of France to let duty steal someone so marvelous as you away from me so soon,” he replied, and before Laurence could object Napoleon had shifted himself back into Laurence’s arms, wrapped his own around Laurence’s chest, and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Laurence laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Napoleon’s neck, and settled back down beside him.

“We cannot stay here all morning; people would be suspicious, and it would be terribly neglectful of us besides. And Temeraire would worry; or worse, would get the idea of sticking his head in here to see exactly what we are about.” Napoleon hummed against his chest, then pulled back to look at his face.

“Yes, I suppose you are right; however have you managed to get into so much trouble over the course of your life with so practical an attitude? No, don’t answer that,” he said, seeing Laurence open his mouth to respond. “Your moral compass has run you into a wall enough times for me to understand at least some of the reasons.”

“Why, that is not true at all - do not look at me like that, you are not right about everything, contrary to what you might think,” he said, seeing Napoleon lift one eyebrow at him. “I think it is quite time to rise,” he added, grumbling. After finally prying himself out of Napoleon’s arms - which turned out to be more difficult than expected - he began to fish around for his shirt and clothes.

“You have gotten stronger, or perhaps I am losing strength in my retirement, comfortable as it is,” Laurence said, plucking his shirt off the floor. He turned to Napoleon partway through getting it back on and found his expression one of soft wonder, eyes trained on him and lips slightly parted. “Is everything quite alright, _mon cheri?_ ”

Napoleon blinked, as if trying to clear his head. “My apologies - I find that I cannot form coherent words when you stand before me like that.”

Laurence felt a smile pull at his lips as he finished putting his shirt on. It took a few minutes to find everything - somehow, his waistcoat had found its way _on top_ of the armoir - before realizing that his coat was nowhere in sight. He turned about, trying to find it, but only saw Napoleon’s draped over the back of a chair. Turning back to Napoleon, still befuddled, he said,“ _Mon cheri_ , have you seen my -” before cutting himself off. Napoleon sat at the edge of the bed with a smug expression painted on his face and Laurence’s coat draped over his shoulders, the fabric pooling over the mattress and drooping over his hands, the epaulettes resting more on his upper arms than his shoulders.

“Looking for something, _mon cher?_ ”

“You look ridiculous.”

Napoleon shrugged.“Maybe so! But I am not going anywhere, and neither are you without your coat.”

Laurence sighed and said, knowing it was all but futile, “Please give me my coat back, love.”

Napoleon made a face like he was pretending to consider. “What will you give me?”

“That is my coat you have draped over your shoulders, love, and retirement has not yet made me too weak to take it back,” Laurence said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ooh, threats! Very well, I know what you may do to convince me,” Napoleon said, leaning forward.

“What, praytell, would that be?”

“Kiss me.”

“Oh, very well,” Laurence said in mock exasperation. He uncrossed his arms and bent forward, cupping Napoleon’s face, and gently pressed their lips together. He felt Napoleon smile, the curve of lips against his own, then pulled away and let their foreheads touch. They remained this way for a moment, basking in simple affection, before Laurence said, “And my coat?”

“It is yours, _mon cher_.” The green coat slid off Napoleon’s shoulders at Laurence’s touch, and he pulled it over his own. He gathered the rest of clothing strewn about and handed it to Napoleon, who quickly dressed. Laurence plucked the other coat off the back of the chair, considering, then dropped it next to Napoleon on the bed and pulled him into hug, his chest against Napoleon’s back and shoulders.

“I love you,” he murmured, resting his chin against Napoleon’s neck. Briefly, he remembered when their touches were rare, almost unnerving; now they were practically second nature. Napoleon lay his hands over Laurence’s where they rested on his chest.

“I love you too, _mon cher_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am currently working on something that is closer to the prompt that was offered, but it will take me a while to finish as I'm currently trying to get some other projects up. Feel free to leave feedback and constructive criticism!


End file.
